Ranger Hood
by RockerBabe414
Summary: Plum-verse version of the story of Robin Hood, with extra randomness added by moi! This is a babe-fic FYI, so cupcakes be afraid! M for later!
1. Prologue

**Ranger Hood**

Pairing/s: Steph and Ranger (duh!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JE and I'm just playing. (Wish I could keep Ranger though) I also don't own Robin Hood, the TV version, the movies or the Disney version.

Characters: Ranger- Ranger Hood

Steph- Lady Stephanie

Mr Plum- King Frank

Tank- Little John

Lester- Much

Bobby- Friar Tuck

Connie and Lula- Chambermaids

Joseph Morelli- the Sheriff (to avoid confusion he will be called either the sheriff or Joseph)

Uncle Joe- Steph's father

Summary: Plum-verse version of the story of Robin Hood, with extra randomness added by moi! This is a babe-fic FYI, so cupcakes will probs not like it. Enjoy!

A/N- also, if I make any boo-boos, please tell me so I can fix them and make them all better! This is my first Steph Plum Fanfic so please, constructive criticism would be nice.

**Prologue **

The rain poured down in torrents, drenching the young girl clenching a sodden envelope tightly to her chest as she hurried up the path towards the castle entrance.

The rain masked her tears, as they rolled down her cheeks and blurred her vision.

The rain couldn't stop her, nor the pain in her heart, which mourned the loss of her mother, and soon, she knew, the loss of a father whom she barely knew, but knew loved her very much.

She looked over

She soon arrived at the castle entrance, where to guards donned in red stood.

She walked up to the first guard silently and tugged on the hem of his tunic. The guard looked down to see a small girl, barely 6 years old, with dark brown hair pulled into two long braids, looking longingly up at him with blue eyes filled with tears.

"Um, excuse me sir, I need to see King Frank." she whispered

The guard was unsure of what the King's reaction would be to the child, but King Frank had always been a fair ruler, and would not punish the innocent child.

Her voice was so quiet and scared that the guards took pity on her, escorting her through the winding corridors to the throne room.

She clasped the guards hand between her two tiny ones that were frozen from the cold.

The guard could only smile; the little girl must be so frightened, he thought.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" asked the guard.

"Stephanie, but my friends call me Stephy. You can call me Stephy too if you like?" she said shyly

"Sure Stephy. It's a beautiful name. Did your mama give it to you?"

The girl could only look away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pair came to a stop outside a large oak door.

"The King should be in here at the moment. Would you like me to come in with you, or would you rather go in alone?"

"Please if it's not too much trouble could you come in with me?"

"Sure, Sweetie" he replied before knocking on the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King Frank was in his throne, listening to one of his many advisers speculate about how bountiful the Middle East was, and that he should lead his army there to plunder. He wasn't really interested in his advisers plan, as he had already devised one himself. Only a few of his most loyal knights knew how good a strategist he was, and he was not about to advertise this information, as advisers with plans could be bought, and many lives jeopardised. He was pulled out of his musings by a knock on the door.

Hoping it could be anything to stop the adviser from speaking, who was hired by his wife that he knew was conspiring against him, he answered "Enter."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A guard slowly entered, pulling along Stephanie behind him, out of the king's sight.

"Ah, Sir Gazzera, what do I owe this visit for?" asked the king

"Your majesty, I…" he was cut off by the king looking strangely at something behind him. It was Steph.

"Hi! Are you the king? My name is Stephy!" she began

"I apologise for the interruption, my liege, but she requested to speak with you. You try saying no to a face like that" said Gazzera

"It's quite alright Gazzera. Nice to meet you Stephy. What were you doing all by yourself in the rain, though?" he asked

Tears began to form in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"My daddy said to come here if anything was to happen to Mama. He said to give it to King Frank. He said it was of ut… uttt… utmost importance!" she stammered, as she walked up to the king, handing him the partially dry letter.

The King carefully opened the letter and began to read

"_My dearest friend, Frank,_

_If you are reading this, I take I am dead or close to it._

_I hope I may finally find peace._

_I also take you have met sweet Stephanie._

_My sweet, beautiful daughter._

_Many years ago, I fell in love with a serving woman._

_She was beautiful and kind and intelligent._

_I would have willingly forgone my duties to be with this woman,_

_To give away my title to be able to love her, but I couldn't. _

_If I was not in power my wife would be, and I could not bear if she destroyed the village I loved._

_Marian understood. _

_When she fell pregnant, my wife was suspicious, but never really knew._

_Until today that is._

_I have always tried to do best by Stephanie, sending money each month to help out etc,_

_But I always wished I could do more._

_Today was her 6__th__ birthday, and I planned to give her a surprise._

_One day I saw her admire one of the goats and I knew that I had to get it for her._

_I headed to her mother's place and saw my wife standing over Marian's body._

'_That will serve you right' she said and she stabbed her repeatedly._

_I ran to find Stephanie and gave her this note to give to you, hoping that you would care for her as I do. I know that I will be with my love soon and I may finally be happy. _

_Please Frank, take care of my daughter, the one thing that I love most in this godforsaken world,_

_Joe"_

"Steph is this true?" she nodded, with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Advisor, fetch me some paper, and tell my _darling_ wife I wish to adopt this child" the adviser turned pale and scampered away to retrieve said paper, while Steph beamed. King Frank turned to Stephanie, who began to yawn.

"Well, miss, let's get you dry and into bed. I believe it's awfully late." He said as he led he carried a drowsy Steph to one of the spare bedchambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

10 years later, Steph wakes up in that exact bed, a beautiful young woman now, preparing to be wed to a man whom she despised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, Whatchu think so far? Pretty please review? =)


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

**Ranger Hood **

Sorry I took so long o update people, school really messes with my Fanfic-ing. Awww, thanks for the overwhelming responses peoples! I was so happy reading all your wonderful comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome! =) Well, here's the 2nd chapter, hope it's good!

P.S- I dislike Helen and JoMo, so they will likely get pretty roughed up during the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Steph, Ranger (though I wish I could) or any other characters you recognise.

I also do not own Robin Hood, the man, the myth, the legend (or the Disney movie)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Good Morning Sunshine**

Stephanie awoke to the sounds of chatter.

She wearily opened one eye, and then winced at the sunlight streaming in through the window.

"We know you are awake, Lady Stephanie. It is time to get up." Spoke Connie, one of her chambermaids.

Steph didn't reply. She was too tired from staying up half the night, writing.

Her "mother" thought that her writing was silly and childish, but it was her outlet. Without her writing she felt she was nothing.

"Yo white girl, get Yo ass out of bed!" shouted Lula rashly. Lula spoke as if she was still working the streets. Steph had found her one day, battered and bloodied after an unfortunate encounter with a man, and they had bonded instantly. Steph helped her quit and gave her a place to live and a job, as her second chambermaid.

Steph sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. If Lula was in her room, she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. That woman had a hell of a voice.

As she sat up, her writing book, which had lain open on her chest, slid down, revealing her silver banded sapphire ring, that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

It was the one thing in the world that reminded her that she wasn't a mistake.

"Your mother wishes to speak to you before your departure to Trentonshire." said Connie drawing Steph out of her daydream. She flitted through Steph's wardrobe, trying to find something decent for her to travel in.

Steph winced at the mention of her "mother." As far Steph was concerned, her mother died 10 years ago, and the woman married to her loving adoptive father was a poor replacement.

"Oh, must I? Isn't it bad enough that she is marrying me off to the first 'suitable' suitor when I am only 16 years of age whilst father is away, but no? It has to be an old wretched man who treats women poorly, and his only wish for this marriage is for him to become king. It is appalling."

"Now now Lady Stephanie, you know that your mother is just trying to do what's best for you." replied Connie. The routine was getting old. Steph knew that Connie was being forced to say it.

Steph sighed.

"Well," she said as she slipped off the bed and behind the changing curtain "let's get this over with."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, look who finally decided to get up." said Steph's "mother" in her sickly sweet tone.

Steph glided, not-so-gracefully, down the stairs to the hall where her "mother," Queen Helen, awaited.

She stumbled on the last step, causing the Queen to let out a noise of distaste.

"Honestly Stephanie. You are to wed the most influential and powerful man of Trentonshire and you stumble on stairs like a toddler. What would he say if he could see you now?" she said, sweet venom dripping from her words

"If you believe I am such a child, _Mother_, then why do you wish to marry me off at 16?" Steph replied "Father clearly stated before he left that I, under no circumstances, was to marry until I was of at least 18 years of age, especially not to a man as old as he is. I do not wish to marry him, _Mother_. Don't you understand that?" she pleaded

"You shall do as you're told, Stephanie. What would Sheriff Morelli think if he saw his future wife disobeying instructions?" Steph sighed

With that, Stephanie stormed out of the hall towards the courtyard, where her carriage awaited.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Steph approached the chestnut thoroughbreds, standing regally as they waited to be fastened to the carriage. She placed a hand out for one to sniff and giggled as at licked her. She ran a hand through its silky mane, receiving a whinny in reply.

A cough from behind her drew her from her musings. A short and slightly weasel-y man with dark hair slicked back greeted her.

"Hello Vincent," said Stephanie mechanically, "Are you to be escorting me to Trentonshire today?" she asked, trying to keep her temper in check. She really disliked him.

"Yes" was his only reply before he began saddling the horses and fastening them to the carriage.

"Get in." he said, before adding "Lady Stephanie"

Steph got in, somewhat reluctantly. That snake of a man was very much getting on her nerves. She knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They travelled along the winding roads of Chambersburg before reaching the forest of Trentonshire. Steph put down her writing book, and began to observe the forests natural beauty. That was, until she heard the sound of thundering hoofs, and a hoarse shout of "Stand and deliver."

Great, Steph thought, could this day get any better?

So, how'd I go on this chapter? Sorry for the cliffy, but all the better to keep you all in suspense!

Review please, and constructive criticism welcome!


	3. Dark Angel My Saviour

**Ranger Hood **

Well here's the next chapter, hope it's good. This chapter is a bit shorter, which is why I updated quicker. It's a bit of a catch 22. Anyways, R and R please!

P.S- the highway man at the end of the last chapter was not who most thought. But not to fear, he will arrive shortly! (I promise)

P.P.S- I dislike Helen and JoMo, so they will likely get pretty roughed up during the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Steph, Ranger (though I wish I could) or any other characters you recognise.

I also do not own Robin Hood, the man, the myth, the legend (or the Disney movie)

Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Previously in 'Ranger Hood'_

_They travelled along the winding roads of Chambersburg before reaching the forest of Trentonshire. Steph put down her writing book, and began to observe the forests natural beauty. That was, until she heard the sound of thundering hoofs, and a hoarse shout of "Stand and deliver."_

_Great, Steph thought, could this day get any better? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2- Dark Angel**

Steph could hear Vincent's muffled voice as he spoke to the highwaymen, as she placed her ear against the wooden door. Even though she disliked him, she did not wish for his death, nor anyone else's.

She heard the sound of footsteps, and cringed as she realised that they were approaching her.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, before it was sharply and fiercely opened.

A filthy, bearded man in his 30's with a feral grin leered up at her.

"Why, hello Princess. Fancy meeting you here." He bellowed, still grinning.

Steph remembered the man, if you could call him that. His name was Ramirez (duh duh dahhhhhh! =0) and he was the monster that had brutally beaten Lula. (A/N- Ramirez is sorta buff, but not really coz there were no steroids in Ye Olde Days)

He was the worst kind of highwayman. He did not wish for gold or jewels, he wished for the bodies of young women.

He violated them in the worst of ways, and then left them for dead.

Steph tried to move away from the doorway, but Ramirez was too quick. He reached out and roughly grasped her wrist, pulling her out of the carriage. She landed on the ground before she was pulled up by her arms.

"Help" Steph screamed, "Help me somebody, please. Help."

"Oh, shut it, _Lady_ Stephanie. No one can hear you out here." said Vincent as he scowled at Steph.

Vincent was standing to the side, watching the display with another man.

"Vincent how could you?" she demanded. She was outraged. How could her servant turn her over to one of the wickedest men alive?

"Only the best for Master Ramirez" he replied with his own lecherous grin

"Vincent, Alpha," shouted Ramirez "Leave at once. The Champ does not plan on sharing his Princess"

Both men nodded in reply, before unchaining the horses and mounting them (ooh ahhhh).

"Have fun, Lady Stephanie" said Vincent, before he rode off down the road.

Ramirez returned his attention to Steph.

"Help" Steph screamed in a feeble attempt to be rescued.

She prayed to God that someone would be able to rescue her.

Ramirez hit her across the face, her skin stinging at the impact.

"You are not to speak, understood?"

Steph nodded.

He ripped Steph's dress off her body, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Well Princess, looks like you're all alone with the Champ now." His beady eyes were filled with evil humour as he ogled at the top of her undergarment.

Out of nowhere, an arrow with jet black fletching sailed through the air, before coming to a halt in Ramirez's eye.

"No, she's not" said a voice, so deep and masculine.

Ramirez dropped to the ground, dead.

Out of the tree line emerged a beautiful dark coloured horse, with an equally dark rider.

He was clad in all black, from his tunic to his tights (yes, tights!) His skin was the colour of milky coffee (if they didn't have coffee back then, please forgive me) and had silky black hair. He was gorgeous, he was her dark angel.

The dark figure dismounted his midnight black steed, slung his bow over his shoulder and walked towards a hesitant Stephanie.

He stopped just a few feet in front of her and gazed at her with a look something akin to fascination.

A single word passed his lips

"Babe"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, Ranger is in the house! (technically it's a forest, but who's counting)

I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, so, sorry. Next one should be longer (fingers crossed) next chappie will be about Ranger and the Merry Men

Review Please. I will give you all virtual brownies if you do!

(Who says bribery doesn't work!)


	4. The brave and honourable Ranger Hood

**Ranger Hood**

Hey guys, I know you want me to write faster and I'm sorry, I just can't! =(

Anyways, Hope this chapter is okay. This is Steph properly meeting Ranger and the MM.

P.S, hope you all have recovered from your swooning at the mental image of ranger in tights! I got many excited messages about that!

Disclaimer- I don't own Steph, Ranger (though I wish) or any other characters you recognise.

I also don't own Robin Hood, the man, the myth, the legend (or the Disney movie)

And just so you know:

Much- Lester

Little John- Tank

Friar Tuck- Bobby

(Cal and Hal are the same)

_Previously in 'Ranger Hood'_

_The dark figure dismounted his midnight black steed, slung his bow over his shoulder and walked towards a hesitant Stephanie._

_He stopped just a few feet in front of her and gazed at her with a look something akin to fascination. _

_A single word passed his lips._

"_Babe"_

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3- The Brave and Honourable Ranger Hood**

*Flash back Thing*

_A band of outlaws returned to their camp after spending the morning collecting meat from their traps. Unlike many outlaws, they did not make their livings from robbing anyone who dared enter the forest; they only stole from the richest of nobles, ones who were cruel and unfair to the people they "ruled" over. Before their outlawing the men were all respectable Knights._

_The band was made up of their leader, Ranger Hood, the second in command, Little John, Friar Tuck, the medic, Much, Ranger Hood's loyal squire, and Hal and Cal, giant twins with both brains and brawn._

_The appointed leader of the group flipped his dark hood back and shook his hair free._

"_So, Rangeman," began Little John, "What is the plan for the rest of today"_

_Ranger was about to reply, when he heard the cries of a young woman._

"_Saving the day John," he said as he mounted his steed, "just like always"_

*End Flashback Thing*

Steph stared up in awe at the man who had saved her.

"Thank you." She whispered

Their gazes locked and they continued to stare at each other for God knows how long, before they were interrupted by pestering voice.

"Jeez Ranger, always got to save the day, don't ya?" said a boy who could not be much older than 10. He was on horseback as he appeared from the tree line.

The suddenness of the stranger's voice startled Steph, and caused her to leap into the arms of her saviour.

"Damn Ranger, you got yourself a live one" he exclaimed.

"Can it, Much," said Ranger in a dangerous tone, "you're frightening her"

He looked down at the maiden in his arms with kindness.

"It's alright, babe. He is with me, we won't hurt you." He said tenderly, placing her back down.

Steph could only nod in response.

A mountain of a man dark skin exited the tree line and walked up to the mounted boy and pushed him off the horse. He had only heard the commotion that Much had caused, and had yet to notice Steph.

"Much you oaf, of course Ranger always saves the day. He's the main reason why we're still alive" he said.

"Nice shot, mate." He said to Ranger "though I would have thought an arrow to the gonads would have been more your style."

He looked over to Ranger and realised he wasn't alone and blushed ever so slightly.

Ranger tried to hide his laughter behind a cough, but Steph caught it.

"Now," said Ranger "to properly introduce you to myself and my men."

"The oaf over there is Much. He is my squire and nephew."

"Hey Beautiful." beamed Much, before Ranger sent a glare his way.

"Miss Beautiful, I mean"

Ranger just shook his head.

He motioned to the ebony giant.

"This is Little John, my second in command."

"My Lady," he said politely, before he realised the state of her attire and averted his eyes.

Ranger had only just realised this too and removed his cloak from his shoulders and lightly draped it over Steph's.

"We wouldn't want my men getting the wrong idea, now would we, Babe?" he said slyly.

"Thank you, but honestly, I'm glad to be out of that horrid dress." She said, still gazing at him in awe.

"If these are your men, you must be their leader.' She stated "I know who you are; you're Ranger Hood, one of the bravest and most honourable men ever. I've heard stories of your great deeds and archery feats, and you saved me."

"Well now Ranger, looks like you've got yourself an admirer." Laughed Little John, good naturedly.

Steph's cheeks burned profusely, which caused Ranger to smirk.

"You have me at a loss, my dear." Said Ranger, "You know plenty about me, while I know of nothing of the fair maiden in front of me. Except for her extreme beauty, that is."

Ranger reached for Steph's hand and brought it to his lips. The spark that ignited when their skin touched did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"My name is Stephanie." She said, slightly dazed

"Stephanie" said Ranger, the name rolling off his tongue almost sensually. Steph barely managed to contain a moan.

"My Lady," began Little John, "May I enquire as to why you were travelling through the forest all alone?"

"I was headed to Trentonshire." She began, "To meet my fiancé."

Ranger turned away. He could not believe it, but then again, he could. A woman as beautiful as she, a woman who could so easily enchant a man was bound to have a husband to be.

Ranger was drawn out of his musings by Much's voice.

"Are you excited?" he asked

Steph's airy smile turned to a frown.

"No, not really, Much. My 'mother'" Steph said, doing air quotes "arranged this marriage. I would most definitely not marry such a horrid man, even if it meant I could rule."

"Rule?" questioned Little John

Something in Ranger's mind clicked. Everything was beginning to make sense.

"Stephanie" he said again "As in Stephanie, the King's adopted daughter?"

"Yes, King Frank is my father."

"Long live King Frank!" piped Much, causing Ranger to smile.

"So who is this horrible man whom you wish not to marry?" asked Ranger curiously

Steph sighed, "Sheriff Morelli" she said and Ranger and his men all grimaced.

"You poor soul" said Little John

"You can't do this!" shouted Ranger, surprising everyone including himself.

"You can't marry Morelli, that sad excuse for a human being."Ranger looked outraged.

Steph gently placed her hand on his arm and he immediately relaxed.

"But it is my duty Ranger, I must."

Ranger sighed, but knew he couldn't change her mind. Duty was also very important to him, and loyalty. Sheriff Morelli was Ranger's nemesis, and used to be his friend.

"Let's take you home Babe" said Ranger

"Home?" questioned Steph

"To our Camp" answered Much, who beamed at her.

Steph began to walk towards Ranger's steed, which was pacing restlessly.

Steph only managed to take a few steps before she cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. She never made it to the ground though, as Ranger quickly caught her around the waist and swung her up into his strong arms.

"I must have landed on my ankle funny when he pulled me out of the carriage" said Steph

"I have a medic back at Camp. I'll get him to take a look at it." said Ranger. He was secretly thrilled to be able to keep Steph at his camp, instead of handing her over to the enemy straight away. Maybe he would be able to win her heart, he thought.

Though little did he know, he already had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I can't decide if I love or hate this chapter; hope you guys like it though. Review please!


	5. We are Men men in tights

**Ranger Hood**

Hey peeps, was overwhelmed by reviews, I am exceptionally happy. Thanks for everyone's support, especially Margaret Fowler for her kind words of encouragement.

This chapter basically should explain Ranger and Morelli's hatred for each other. I hope

Disclaimer- you know the drill, I own nothing… just playing… wish I could keep, etc

_Previously in 'Ranger Hood'_

"_I have a medic back at Camp. I'll get him to take a look at it." said Ranger. He was secretly thrilled to be able to keep Steph at his camp, instead of handing her over to the enemy straight away. Maybe he would be able to win her heart, he thought._

_Though little did he know, he already had._

**Chapter 4- We Are Men (men in tights)**

Sheriff Morelli pulled the black feathered arrow out of Ramirez's eye and let it fall to the ground. He grimaced as he realised the arrow belonged to the best archer in all of Trentonshire; Ranger Hood. He scowled at the thought of his beloved 'Cupcake' in the hands of a 'crazed mercenary.' He would hunt Ranger and his 'men' down, and make his 'Cupcake' HIS, if it was the last thing he did.

Morelli's scowl turned to a smirk. He was going to enjoy this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group rode to their camp, Rangeman. It was the only place that had ever felt even slightly like a home to Ranger.

"So," said Steph, who hated the silence which hung in the air. "What did you guys do to become outlaws?"

Little John just laughed, and Ranger just smirked that sexy smirk.

"We didn't do anything, Babe" Ranger said

"You must have done something" Steph insisted

"Fine," he said, "If you must know. It has to do with your father and that horrible fiancé of yours."

_***Flashback ***_

_Ranger headed towards the throne room of the King's palace slightly nervous, and he never felt nervous. The king had asked for his presence at one of his strategy planning sessions, and Ranger was unsure why. He pushed the large oak door and entered, only to find the room empty except for his fellow knight, Morelli. He and Morelli had been friends since they joined the army when they were 16 years old and had grown to be thick as thieves. Ranger could read his friend easily, and knew something was up. _

"_Hey man," greeted Ranger "What's up?"_

"_You know why we're here." Morelli stated knowingly_

"_No, I don't actually" said Ranger slightly annoyed. He hated it when Morelli was like this, almost as much as when he had to bail him out of numerous tight spots, like when he couldn't pay his 'gambling buddies' off._

"_He wants to appoint me Sheriff before he leaves, obviously" said Morelli arrogantly_

"_Then why would he ask of me here?" Ranger shot back_

"_To wish me luck, of course. All of Trentonshire expects me to become Sheriff."_

"_But do they know the real Morelli?' Ranger asked "the man who gambles incessantly, and 'likes them young'? I don't think so."_

_Morelli looked at Ranger with utter disgust._

"_How can you say such things about me Ranger, I thought you were my friend?"_

_Ranger stared him down with his steely gaze._

"_Not anymore Man, you've changed. And you know what, you are becoming just like the man you despised. You're turning out to be just like your father." Said Ranger _

_With that, Morelli left the room, the oak doors slamming shut behind him._

_Ranger sighed. This better be good, he thought._

_There was a loud noise from the other side of the room, causing Ranger to jump. His curiosity got the best of him and he went to investigate._

_What he found was certainly not what he expected. A little girl was crouched behind the King's throne, staring up at him frightened._

"_Hey," he said gently "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of your Dad's."_

_Her frown quickly turned to a grin as she decided Ranger wasn't a threat._

"_My name's Stephy" she said proudly, and Ranger was amazed by her courage._

"_Well hello Stephy, my name is …"_

_He was cut off when the oak doors opened and the King strolled in._

"_Daddy" Steph squealed, as she ran and hugged the King's legs. "Meet my new friend Mr…"_

"_Ranger" he said_

"_Mr Ranger" replied Steph. Ranger just smiled._

"_Hello to you too Pumpkin, but you have to run along now, Stephy. Mr Ranger and I have business to attend to" said the King_

"_Bye Mr Ranger" she said, before skipping out of the room._

"_Bye Stephy, my Babe" whispered Ranger_

"_Mr Ranger?" the King questioned "Well, there was reason I asked of you here Ranger, not just to meet my enchanting daughter." began King Frank, pulling Ranger out of his reverie. _

"_Yes, my Lord?" asked Ranger_

"_As you know, I am to be heading to the Middle East on the Crusade, and I will be taking some of my finest men with me. But I also need people who I can trust to stay and rule over my people. I want you to be one of them. I know you are loyal and fair and I wish for you to be the Sheriff of Trentonshire, to govern and protect its people."_

"_But my Lord, what about Morelli? The townspeople seem to expect him to be Sheriff when you leave."_

"_But I cannot trust him, Ranger. The people of Trentonshire are fools if they think he would be a good Sheriff. You of all people should know he is a money hungry gambler who I only keep in my army as he is good at his job. But he is not suited for the title of Sheriff. Please, at least think about it." _

"_Yes, my lord"_

_***End Flashback***_

"I was about to become Sheriff, but the paperwork was conveniently 'lost'. Morelli claimed to be the true Sheriff, and everyone agreed. His first act as Sheriff was outlawing me."

They had arrived at Rangeman by the time Ranger finish his story. They tied up the horses and walked over to the cluster of tents.

"So you are the rightful Sheriff of Trentonshire?" asked Steph

Before Ranger could answer, Much butted in.

"Yes," he said proudly "and I was to be his squire. If it wasn't for that di…"

"Much,' scolded Little John "do not use that language in front of a Lady. Have we taught you nothing?"

"Guys," Steph interrupted, "there is no need to censor your words around me. One of my chambermaids, Lula, is an ex-street walker; she does have a way with words."

Little John sharply inhaled.

"Do you mean Lula Tuck?" he asked

"Yes do you know her?" she asked curiously

"Yes," said a figure approaching them "she's my sister."

The figure came out of the shadows, dressed as a monk. She found this quite ironic considering his sisters previous profession.

"The question is, fair maiden, how do you know her?" he asked

"I found her one day in the marketplace" she started. "She was battered and bruised and violated in one of the worst of ways."

Lula's brother's body tensed, but he gave no indication for her to stop. What surprised her was Little John. He clenched his fists and looked like he was going to do a lot of damage.

"I was with one of my chambermaids and we managed to clean her up and get her to the palace. When she was well I offered her a job as one of my chambermaids which gave her a place to live."

"Palace?" questioned Lula's brother

"She's Frank's daughter" answered Ranger. The men who had gathered around all gasped, but Ranger simply ignored them. "Babe, this is Friar Bobby Tuck. Bobby, this is Lady Stephanie"

Bobby walked up to Steph and hugged her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"You saved her, you saved my baby sister." He choked, before releasing her. His voice was thick with emotion.

"I wish I could have saved her baby too" Steph whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"She was pregnant?" asked Little John

"Yes, she told me she was about two months along before it happened" she said, the tears now cascading down.

"No" John shouted "she was finally getting her life on track and she lapsed straight back into it. How could she go back to that life?" he ranted "How could she get pregnant? I was going to propose to her…"

"John" Steph shouted, before lowering her voice "are you her 'Tank'?"

"What, why?" he asked

"Because she told me that the baby was going to be a 'mini Tank'"

"You mean it was my kid?" he asked

"Yeah" said Steph

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Let me know what you think…Review please!


	6. Promises Made

**Ranger Hood**

Hey, thanks to all the babes who left their praise and words of encouragement. It means so much to me! =) I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm not going to bore you with excuses.

The prior relationship between Lula and Little John (Tank) was just a random idea I had; I just included it to add a bit of depth into the characters. I hope you liked it!

Anyways, here is the next instalment.

_**Previously in 'Ranger Hood'**_

"_John" Steph shouted, before lowering her voice "are you her 'Tank'?"_

"_What, why?" he asked_

"_Because she told me that the baby was going to be a 'mini Tank'"_

"_You mean it was my kid?" he asked_

"_Yeah" said Steph "it was your kid"_

**Chapter 5- Promises Made**

Steph, Ranger and his men were gathered around the bonfire in the middle of the camp, where they sat telling stories of their lives before they were outlawed. She had been introduced to most of his men, and learnt that they were all innocent of the crimes they had supposedly 'committed'.

"I was outlawed for giving a prostitute money. I didn't even 'use her services', I just had some spare change and she looked half starved." said Bobby, "She just reminded me so much of my sister."

The group fell into solemn silence, thankful that Little John had decided to go to bed early. He was to set off to King Frank's castle at the first sight of dawn, in search of his beloved Lula.

An icy breeze blew through the camp, and caused Steph to shiver.

Ranger, who had been at her side all night, gently picked her up and placed her on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. Steph gasped in surprise and tried to give Ranger a stern look. Her 'glare powers' seemed to not work, and the response she evoked from Ranger only caused her to break out into a fit of giggles.

Ranger buried his face in her shoulder, trying to remember every miniscule detail about her, so even when she left he would at least have the memory of her.

Bobby stated that he was to go to bed, his parting words "If it happens, I don't want to hear it."

Steph blushed, at which Ranger smirked. She was cute when she blushed, thought Ranger.

Bobby had checked out Steph's ankle soon after their arrival and had announced it was only slightly sprained. He strapped it and told her to stay off it for a few days.

"You will be able to head to your fiancé as soon as you wish, my Lady" he had said

"If we leave tomorrow at daybreak, we should reach Trentonshire by dusk." Said Much, and Ranger could only nod in response. That meant they only had tonight.

Alas, Ranger felt the love of his life was slipping through his fingertips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranger's numerous men began peeling off to go to sleep, leaving Steph and Ranger alone.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the crackling of the fire the only sound.

"Ranger," Steph began "it is so unfair that you and your men are being punished for something that should not even be a crime. You tried to claim your rightful place as Sheriff and you were shunned out of society."

"Babe, I wouldn't be the same man I am today if I wasn't outlawed."

"I'm glad you are that man, Ranger. Without you I would have fallen prey to that horrid man."

"There is no price for what we give each other Babe. No price"

They fell back into comfortable silence, both lost in their own respective thoughts.

Steph began to squirm absentmindedly, which caused Ranger to groan. The friction between them caused some not so innocent thoughts to swirl through his mind.

"Babe" he groaned "you're playing with fire"

Steph shifted in his lap so she saw facing him and placed her hands over his broad chest. She was surely testing his control.

"Ranger, what if I want to?"

"No," said Ranger, "you are to be wed. I can't do this."

Steph got up from Ranger's lap and began to pace.

"Ranger, I've never felt like this with anyone else. I barely know you but I want to give you my everything."

She turned to see Ranger, just as her placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Sparks flew and Steph struggled to even remember her name.

Their kiss was gentle, but the underlying passion had the intensity to burn down the whole forest.

When they broke apart, Ranger leant his forehead against Steph's and whispered, "From the moment I met you, I knew you would be an enchanting young woman. I never guessed you would charm me. No matter how much I want you Babe, I can't do this when I know you will never truly be mine."

"It is Morelli's I will never truly be, Ranger. One day we will be together. One day you and I will not be separated by laws or arranged marriages. One day, I promise you, I will fully be yours, in every possible way."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Steph"

"But I want to" she adamantly stated

Steph began to yawn and leant against Ranger's hard body for support. He lifted her up into his strong arms.

"Come on babe, let's get you to bed." He said as her carried her towards his tent.

Steph could only nod against his chest.

He laid her down on his makeshift mattress and tucked her under the blankets. He made a move to leave, before a slim hand grasped him around the wrist.

"Stay" Steph said wearily

That was all the invitation he needed. He slipped under the blankets and held Steph close.

"Ranger?" Steph asked

"Yeah" said Ranger

"What's your real name?"

Ranger was silent for a while before replying "Carlos"

"Carlos" Steph repeated

And with that, Steph fell asleep.

The cool night air created a chill, causing Steph to snuggle closer to Ranger, her head pillowed on his muscular chest. As he gently kissed her head, he whispered, _"__Mi corazón será tuyo para siempre, mi amante"_before allowing himself to drift into unconsciousness too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Translation**- "my heart will be forever yours, my lover"

Let me know what you think…Review please!


	7. Goodbyes

**Ranger Hood **

Hey thanks for everyone's reviews! Yes, last chapter was all "I love you" this and "I promise you that, but this chapter should be a bit on the sad and depressing side, coz Morelli gets the girl. I promise it's not for long though. And FYI, I might have slightly broken Ranger.

Thanks to:

Deanna-AKA-RampsAngl

Thief's girl

MoonWolf161 (Thanks Mel)

LIZ03

got2BaBabeFan

Sophiepicklegirl

Trhodes9

Tiggy318

Barb4psu

And last but definitely not least, my fan fic mentor, margaet fowler

Love you all Babes!

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I own nothing, just playing, don't sue, etc

_**Previously in 'Ranger Hood' **_

_The cool night air created a chill, causing Steph to snuggle closer to Ranger, her head pillowed on __his muscular chest. As he gently kissed her head, he whispered, "__Mi corazón será tuyo para siempre, mi amante"__before__ allowing himself to drift into unconsciousness too. _

**Chapter 6- Goodbyes**

Ranger woke early the next morning, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Until he remembered the beautiful woman in his arms and the vow she had made to him the previous night. She would never be his though, no matter what she said. He silently got up and took off from his boudoir, leaving the beautiful maiden fast asleep beneath the covers, in an attempt to clear his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Steph awoke, she too remembered the events and words spoken the night before, and she did not regret a thing. She sat up, slightly dazed, but then felt her heart flop when she realised she was alone. Where could he be? She thought.

She stood and wrapped Ranger's spare cloak around her shoulders and ventured out in search of him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She found him by the river, skimming stones across its murky surface. He turned to look as she approached.

"Did you not wish to see me off, Ranger?" she asked

He looked into her deep blue eyes, seeing the hurt and sadness in them.

"Yes," he replied "I didn't want to see you so happy to leave, to be reunited with your betrothed"

Steph moved closer, until they were nearly toe to toe. She slipped off her necklace and reached for his hand.

"My father gave this to my mother. He said they could not be together; their hearts will always belong to each other. I want you to have it. Although we cannot be together, I will always love you, and I will never regret what happened last night. True love will always find a way, Carlos" she whispered, before chastely kissing his cheek and walking away. Ranger watched as she left, then glanced down at the necklace, before his legs gave out from beneath him. He collapsed to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Steph was oblivious to Ranger's tears as she hurried away, trying to mask her own. She carelessly pushed past Little John, who was heading in the other direction,

She headed towards where the horses were tied up, where she found Bobby and Much who were to accompany her to Trentonshire. They were just attaching the horses to a small wooden cart when they saw her approach.

"Are we to wait for Ranger?" asked Bobby

"No," said Steph shakily, "I believe he has business to attend to."

Bobby could tell she was lying easily, but he saw how close she was to tears he didn't push.

They left for Trentonshire in silence, every step the horses took felt like a step away from true love and a step closer to her horrible fate for Steph.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Little John had seen Steph's tears when she pushed past him and knew the reason behind them. She was losing the one thing that she truly loved with all her heart. He knew the feeling, which was the reason he wished to speak with Ranger. He knew Ranger would be going through the exact same thing. Ranger was his brother, not by blood but by an even stronger bond, and he did not wish for him to go through such pain.

When he arrived at the river bank, he was aghast at the sight of Ranger. He was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth on his heels. Ranger was normally extremely aware of his surroundings, but when Little John approached him, he barely lifted his head.

"What do you want?" asked Ranger, his voice void of any emotion.

Little John just sat right next to his friend, simply stating "To talk"

"Go away" Ranger said petulantly, turning away from him.

The two men fell into a long silence, before Ranger spoke.

"She's gone John. The one woman I could never have, and I went and fell in love with her. She's gone off to marry Morelli, and I'll probably never even see her again."

Tank just grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Get yourself together man!" Little John shouted "Get yourself together and get your woman! That little girl is as much in love with you as you are with her. Go after her and stop her from marrying that good-for-nothing scoundrel!"

Little John stood and looked at his best friend, then said gently "Go after her man 'coz she is the best damn thing in your life and you don't want that to slip away." He began to walk away before he heard Ranger ask "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks man and good luck with Lula"

"Cheers man" Little John said, before saddling his horse and riding for the King's castle in search of his Lula.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you are the King's adopted daughter" stated Bobby as they rode along the winding road through the forest.

"And the only heir. You'd get to be Queen!" added Much excitedly

"Yes" sighed Steph "But only if I marry a high ranking noble, according to Queen Helen, and the man I marry must be of my parents, or adoptive parents, choosing. Queen Helen arranged the marriage between myself and Sheriff Morelli, and it is my duty to go through with it."

"But why is this your duty? You don't have to become Queen" said Much. Even though he was just a child, he knew that Steph and Ranger were already deeply in love and this marriage would ruin everything.

"If I choose not to marry by my 20th birthday, I relinquish my right to the throne. My father's second in command, who _apparently_ is Sheriff Morelli, is to become king if Father dies and I am not eligible to rule. If I marry Morelli, at least I can have a say in hope of stopping his biased rule. I love the people of Trentonshire too much to let them be ruled over by such an unworthy oaf."

"Fair enough" said Much simply, before the group fell into a comfortable silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Many hours later, a small stone castle appeared atop the hill which the group was slowly riding up.

"The sheriff's castle" murmured Much.

They pulled over a few yards away from the entrance.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Steph

"I am supposed to be lowly Friar who stumbled upon this fair maiden who claimed to be the fiancé of Sheriff Morelli and selflessly guided her back to him. Lowly Friars do not own horses, Lady Stephanie."

Steph giggled at his logic before she got off the cart and headed towards the castle entrance with Bobby. Much stayed behind and tended to the horses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Cupcake" exclaimed the Sheriff as he ran towards Steph and enveloped her in his arms. Steph could barely hold back the bile that rose in her throat when she smelt the week old whiskey permeating from his clothing.

"You, Monk," he called over Steph's shoulder "Leave at once before I arrest you for trespassing."

Bobby turned to leave, because being arrested would not help his and Much's plan on getting Ranger and Steph together, when he heard a gentle "Thank you, lowly Friar"

Bobby just nodded his head before continuing on his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Don't kill me!

*cowers in the corner*

Guys, I'm sorry but I think I broke Ranger! But I solemnly swear that I (well, technically Steph) will fix him! Honest! Remember, if you kill me I won't be able to update!

Review please! =)


	8. AN I'm sorry

I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated in ages but I promise I WILL finish Ranger Hood! Life has gotten slightly hectic, with school and all, but I should be able to update soon. Again, I'm so sorry for the massive delay. I'm SORRY! And if you want to ridicule my love life, go right ahead! Guys who I think of as friends _like_ like and the one guy I do like, would rather be friends than try a relationship and not be friends! I mean, come on! I'm sorry, but I had to tell someone! Anyways, new chapter soon! Promise


	9. Plans made (Long awaited!)

**Ranger Hood**

Hey, ugh, remember me? If not, I'm sorry! My life has actually been busy and I apologise for the delay. I'M SOOOOO SORRY to all my fans (if there are any) that have been patiently awaiting this update. School and life has just been so hectic! But enough of my (poor) excuses, here is the next instalment of Ranger Hood.

_**Previously in 'Ranger Hood'**_

"_You, Monk," he called over Steph's shoulder "Leave at once before I arrest you for trespassing."_

_Bobby turned to leave, because being arrested would not help his and Much's plan on getting Ranger and Steph together, when he heard a gentle "Thank you, lowly Friar"_

_Bobby just nodded his head before continuing on his way. _

**Chapter 7- Plans Made**

After Ranger spoke with Little John, he felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time. Hope.

He walked towards the men who remained at the camp, with new determination filling him.

Ranger's men saw a whole new man last night. They could see that their bold leader had become closer to being human after meeting the beautiful young woman, and they could also sense the despair that Ranger must be feeling. They were surprised to see a smile gracing his lips when he approached them.

"I am leaving for Trentonshire. I don't know when, or even if, I will return. I will stay as long as it takes to win back my babe!" he declared

His men cheered joyously, knowing that their boss would (hopefully) find the happiness he deserved.

Ranger lifted his head high as he left his men, knowing what he was about to do was probably stupid, but also that he had to try.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Steph was repulsed by the man in front of her. He was trying to rudely dismiss the man who had taken her all the way to the Sheriffs castle and had mended her sprained ankle. But most of all, he was her friend, and she hated her friends being treated in such a manner.

"We should get married tomorrow, Cupcake" Morelli announced

"Wait" shouted Steph, causing both Bobby and the Sheriff to freeze.

"I… I can't marry you tomorrow, my lord. When my carriage was thrown off the road, I injured my ankle and Bobby mended it as best he could, but I should stay off it for at least a few days. Unless you wish my recovery to go backwards, I suggest you post-pone the wedding for at least a few days, and provide shelter for Bobby. Won't thy heavenly father smile down upon you for taking care of one of his men?" Steph knew she had him there.

"Of course, Cupcake!" he said cheerily, even though he was furious at the aspect of not marrying his Cupcake straight away "Anything for you, my sweet"

"Monk, you shall be given room to stay at my castle until my fiancés ankle is healed completely. A servant will be down shortly to escort you to said room." Said Morelli

Bobby bowed at Morelli's feet, praising him with kind words (with his fingers crossed of course)

"Thank you my Lord" he said, "God bless you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Morelli had shown Steph through the castle, she finally managed to escape him and his wandering hands. She scurried through the corridors and found Bobby's room. She knocked gently twice, before quietly entering.

"Sorry to interrupt, Bobby, but I must speak with you." She said

"Ahh, Lady Stephanie, please come sit." said Bobby, gesturing towards the two simple chairs by the fireplace.

"So what troubles you, my child?" Bobby began, drawing Steph out of deep thought.

Steph exhaled loudly, and then began.

"I cannot marry Sheriff Morelli, yet I must."

"As you love someone else, am I right?"

"Yes"

"Ranger" he stated, rather than asked

Steph stood from where she was seated and began to pace.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I don't know!" she cried

"Stephanie, it was apparent to everyone with eyes last night that you and Ranger are deeply in love. That is something which cannot be denied. Never deny true love, my child. It is a gift, both rare and more valuable than all the pearls in the sea, and the diamonds in the Earth. And besides, Ranger is hardly the man to let something he loves just slip away. He will have a plan, and you two will be together. It is a fact as well known as the sky being blue, and water being wet! He will find a way, you know. Ranger always does."

"Thank you Bobby!" she said as she hugged the monk, squeezing him tightly.

"You'd best be off, Lady Stephanie, I believe the Sheriff will be looking for you shortly."

And with another quick squeeze, she left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Ranger approached the Sheriffs castle, he saw a familiar sight.

"Much?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Ranger!" shouted Much, as he was drawn from his slumber. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to win back my babe!" was his reply

"Whoo!" shouted Much, "Go Ranger! Is there anything I can help with?"

"Actually, yes." He said throwing Much a small purse full of coins. "Could you ride into town and rent us a room at the tavern? Ask for Sally, and tell him I sent you."

"Him?" Much asked, pulling a face "Isn't Sally a girl's name?"

"Err, it's a long story" said Ranger uncomfortably. I really need to give him THAT talk, he thought. "Would you just do it, please?"

"You know no one can say no to you when you say please. That's cheating!"

Ranger just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, ok, I'm going." He laughed "But Ranger," he said in a more serious tone "Do you reckon you could be back not too late after dark?"

Ranger's eyes softened as he gazed at the young boy. Ever since his mother, Ranger's sister had been kidnapped late in the night, when Much was only 4, he had been afraid of being alone in the dark.

"I'll do my best, Much" he said with a gentle smile. And with that, they both set off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranger Hood sat perched up in old oak just outside Lady Stephanie's window. He finished scribbling the last of his note, before tying the scroll up. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver with his signature black fletching and fastened the note to it, before shooting it towards the window. The arrow skilfully imbedded itself in the wooden windowpane with a light thud. As Stephanie scurried to her window to find the source of the noise, Ranger melted into the shadows, disappearing right out of sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_True love is more precious than all the pearls in the sea._

_It stands the test of time alongside diamonds, everlasting and strong._

_As hot as an ember, as soothing as honey,_

_As rare as a rainstorm in a desert."*_

Steph had barely finished scribbling down those words when she heard the thud at her window and went to investigate. She knew she should be frightened of this mysterious noise, but something told her not to be afraid. It was like a sixth sense or something. She pushed aside the silken curtains and opened the window. She saw the arrow with the black fletching, and the note attached, and knew who it was from. Her heart's desire, Ranger Hood. She tried to gently close the window, only to have it loudly slam shut. She let out a sigh, before reading the note aloud in the soft candlelight.

'_To my dearest Babe,_

_My love for you grows stronger each day, even though I know you will never truly be mine._

_Meet me tomorrow eve in the courtyard, as I must see you again._

_Always yours, Carlos_

_P.S- Bring your notebook. I want to read those beautiful words you think on paper'_

How did he know, she thought. She blew out the candle and crawled into bead, before hearing a strange noise in the corridor. After awhile of silence, she thought nothing more of it, and went to sleep, still clutching her note.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sheriff Morelli heard the commotion in Steph's room and went to investigate. He didn't believe the story about the monk, but didn't want to upset his Cupcake. He was about to rush into her bedchambers but thought better of it. So instead he stood at the doorway, peering through the gap between the door. He saw her holding the note and he saw the arrow with the black fletching. He knew what that meant. It meant that Ranger hood was trying to steal away his woman. He let out a muffled scream of frustration, causing Steph to jump. He quietly crept away, thinking of many ways to murder Ranger Hood.

At that moment, Morelli had an idea. What better way to draw out a competitive archer than to have an archery contest? He thought. With that thought he snuck out and into his bedchambers where a certain guest awaited him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sheriff Morelli awoke and grimaced at the warm body beside him. He tried to move away but the woman snuggled closer to his chest, letting out a content sigh.

She rolled on top of him, straddling his thighs and hands splayed across his chest.

"Good morning Joey" she said in a supposedly seductive voice, before she brought her lips to his throat.

Joe just closed his eyes and tried to imagine that the woman trying to seduce him was his Cupcake, his Stephanie, not her mother, Queen Helen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, so if anyone is confused, here is the short version of _La Romance._

Helen is in love with Morelli, but Morelli isn't in love with her. He is only pretending so he can become king. He is in love with Steph, who we all know is in love with Ranger, who in turn loves her back. Frank used to be in love with Helen when they got married, but fell out of love after, and Helen only married him to become Queen.

I hope that cleared everything up, if not I'm sorry.

*Randomness I just wanted to put in! Its late, and I had an idea, don judge my unrhyming poetry! Lol


End file.
